


Don't Ever Change

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [70]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Bullying, Children Grow Up To Fast, Cor tries to knock sense into Ardyn, Fear, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, It fails, Love, M/M, Multi, Paranoia, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protectiveness, Sad Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sibling Rivalry, Somnus is a Dick, Tears, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Prompto is growing up and Ardyn can not stand the thought that one day his baby boy will no longer need him.





	1. The Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Should have really waited until the 25th of October to upload this... But I liked the story too much and I just had to get it out there. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Ardyn couldn’t believe it.

Prompto was now 14 years old.

It seemed like only yesterday, that Ardyn saw the frighten little boy clinging on to Cor for dear life, scared of practically everything and cried out for Cor to make everything better. Between them, both Cor and Ardyn had tried to do just that, make his life amazing. They took the little sunbeam in as their own and he had brought the pair nothing but joy. And the odd scare here and there but that was what children did to their parents. 

And today was Prom’s birthday.

Unfortunately, Cor was currently on a mission in some part of Eos and no one was allowed to know the Marshal’s current location, meaning that he was unable to wish his son a happy birthday. This was the first time that Cor had ever missed one of Prom’s birthdays, leading Ardyn to believe that his son was hurt by this. Ardyn thought this because he was hurt that Cor couldn’t be here, so he was determined to give Prompto the best birthday that he could. And because one of his dads wasn’t here, Prompto said that he didn’t want to properly celebrate his birthday until Sunday when Cor returned and that today was going to be a more relaxed affair. For that reason, Ardyn hadn’t arranged for the pair to do anything. As it was his child’s birthday, Prom was going to decide what they did to celebrate it. Be that, going out for a meal, going to the movies or even take Cerbie for a walk so Prom could take pictures of daemons. Ardyn would just be happy as long as Prompto was.

The front door opened and Cerbie bolted towards it to greet Prompto with licks and happy barks. After allowing Cerbie to smother him, Prom went into the living room to find Ardyn standing next to the coffee table, that was covered in a sea of presents. Prompto opened half of them now with Ardyn and the other half he was going to leave to open when Cor got back so that his dad didn’t miss him opening any presents. The gifts he opened were mainly clothes and other practical items a boy his age needed and Prom was fine with that. He was happy with whatever he got, but he knew Ardyn prevented him from opening certain gifts. Those were going to be the ‘cool’ presents. Prom also wanted to wait to blow out his candles on his cake as it just didn’t feel right doing it without Cor here.

“Right, now my precious little Sunbeam, what would you like to do this evening?” Ardyn asked, willing to give his son whatever he required.

“Actually dad... I was gunna do something with Noct, Gladio and Iggy today considering that dad isn’t here.” Prompto smiled nervously not really certain how well his dad was going to take that news.

Prompto was only concerned because Ardyn always went over the top with his birthday’s and Prom didn’t want that this year. He just wanted to play video games with his friends and have a laugh. (Maybe have a drink or two but there was not a chance in Eos he was telling Ardyn that) He really hoped that his dad understood that he wanted to have a more friendship orientated birthday this year.

Ardyn blinked at his son’s words.

If Ardyn was honest he felt a little put out by that. All he wanted to do was spend the evening with his son as he wasn’t able to spend the day with him because they both had work and school commitments. They always spent the October 25th, December 7th and April 30th with just the three of them. Just Prompto, Cor, and Ardyn. No one else. (Other than Cerbie) But at the end of the day, it was not Ardyn’s decision to make it was Prom’s. It was his birthday after all and Ardyn wanted to make his son happy.

Ardyn swallowed his disappointment and nodded. “Oh… that’s fine. Do you want me to take you four anywhere in particular?”

“Nah it’s cool. Clarus said that we could go around his, as he is going to Iris’s parent’s evening tonight and he is taking her out for a meal later. But thanks anyway.”

“At least let me take you to the manor.” Ardyn offered, hoping that he could spend a bit more time with Prom. He had really missed him today and considering Cor wasn’t here he was going to be in the house on his own. Ardyn didn’t like being alone. Well… he had Cerbie but Ardyn would prefer it if their dog went with Prom to look after him and Noctis for tonight.

“You don’t have too I can walk. Anyway, uncle Somnus said he wanted to have a rematch of chess with you, after his defeat last week. You can do it tonight so you’re not on your own.”

“I guess so.”

It ended with Ardyn insisting that he drove Prom to the Amicitia manor and when Prom got out the car, along with Cerbie, he said goodbye and asked to be picked up around 10:30. Ardyn simply smiled and drove to the Citadel. That entire interaction with Prom made Ardyn feel a little empty inside.

He didn’t know why but... it felt like Prompto didn’t need him anymore… He was being stupid of course, he knew that wasn’t true.

But still…

* * *

Over the next two months, that feeling inside of Ardyn didn’t fade because Prompto was becoming more independent and Ardyn genuinely thought that his son didn’t want his help anymore.

For example, when Prom asked for advice on school work he would ask Cor. Which shouldn’t have bothered Ardyn because Prompto had always asked Cor over him unless it was history. And instead of being at home and spending his free time with Cor and Ardyn, Prom would go out and spend it with Noctis. That really did get under Ardyn’s skin, but he put that down to the daemons trying to find any way they could to try and convince him to murder Noctis so that they weren’t wiped from existence in a few years time. And now instead of Prom asking to be allowed to go somewhere, he was now telling Ardyn and Cor what he was doing. Cor saw this as a good thing because it meant that Prom was thinking and sorting stuff out on his own but Ardyn did not like it…

“Dads, I’ve had a sandwich and now I’m gunna head over to the Citadel to start my science project with Noct.” Prompto proclaimed with his backpack on ready to leave. 

“A sandwich? I was going to make your favourite meal for lunch today.” Ardyn said, feeling hurt that Prompto had rejected his cooking. Prompto always ate with him so why all of a sudden didn’t he want too? Also, this was Cor’s first weekend off in a month, why did Prom not want to spend any time with his dads?

“It’s okay, I’ll heat it up and have it tomorrow. And I can go on my own to the Citadel, I have my passkey and my bus pass with me.”

“But...”

“Have fun Prom.” Cor said cutting Ardyn off before he got himself upset in front of their son.

“Bye dads! Bye Cerbie! See you later!” Prompto smiled before leaving the house.

Ardyn slumped into the sofa next to Cor and started to sulk. Cor noticed this and rolled his eyes at Ardyn’s behaviour before turning off the TV so they could have a proper conversation about this.

“He is allowed to go to the Citadel.”

“But… I always take him.” Ardyn said sadly, still sulking at how Prompto refused to let him help.

To Ardyn this was his job. Ever since they had adopted Prom, he had become a full-time parent and only in recent years did Ardyn go back to work full time. It deeply hurt him that he was now being pushed to the side because Prompto was growing up. If Ardyn could prevent that from happening, he would.

“Ardyn he’s 14 years old. I had already joined the Crownsguard by the time I was his age.” Cor said, putting gravity to the situation. Ardyn needed to stop acting like this or he was going to end up pushing Prom away.

“But your circumstances were different.” Ardyn said not meaning to snap.

“And? Let him have fun and it is only school work anyway.” Cor replied shaking his head before giving Cerbie a good scratch. Ever since Cor’s uncle had died, the Marshal and the Daemon dog had become very close, to the point where Cerbie would sit on Cor’s feet and Cor would do nothing but stroke the dog in return. “Dada worries too much doesn’t he Cerbie?”

Yes, Ardyn was worried. He was worried that one day, very soon, that Prompto wasn’t going to need him anymore. But worse than that…

He thought that his son wasn’t going to want him anymore. 

* * *

“Prompto Leonis where have you been?” Ardyn questioned in an angry voice as Prompto had returned home at 9 pm and Ardyn had not heard a thing from him all day. 

“Sorry, dad. Noct and I went bowling after school, then to the arcade and then we ended up in this awesome ice cream parlour. I did text dad.” Prom said smiling, not noticing how upset Ardyn was or that he had done anything wrong. Because he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“I was worried sick!” Ardyn shouted that time.

This was the fifth time this had happened now. Prompto had texted Cor instead of him on his whereabouts. Which to the rational side of Ardyn’s brain, was a perfectly normal thing. And when Cor had a free moment he would text Ardyn just in case Prom forgot. But to the side of Ardyn’s brain that had now become constantly paranoid that his son no longer cared for him or wanted him, it made the immortal being panic.

“Why? Aren’t you and dad talking?” Prom joked putting his bag down.

“Of course, we are.”

“Then, why didn’t you ask him?” Prompto asked innocently.

But that question made Ardyn’s fear spike again because to Ardyn’s paranoia that sounded more like: ‘_I didn’t want to tell you. And you should have asked dad because I no longer want to talk to you.’_ Instead of what it was meant to be.

“Go upstairs! You’re grounded!” Ardyn roared and pointed towards the stairs.

In return for that action, Ardyn got a daemonic growl from Cerbie, telling him to back off. Ardyn completely ignored it. If he wanted too, he could make Cerberus do what the hell he liked and there would be nothing the dog could do about it.

“What!? Dad, I didn’t do anything!” Prompto said now really confused as to what was going on.

“You are back chatting me for starters.”

Prompto gave Ardyn a very confused look. What planet was his dad living on today? He couldn’t ground him this wasn’t fair. “Huh? I’m 14! And I didn’t do anything!”

“Do I look like I care!? Upstairs now!”

Prompto bowed his head and chose not to argue with him. He picked his bag back up, marched up the stairs with Cerberus following him and when he got into his room, he called Cor and told him what had happened. Cor let out a deep sigh and told his son not to worry about it and he would sort it out when he got home.

This was getting a little ridiculous now. When was Ardyn going to learn to stop listening to the daemons in his head and listen to his heart instead? Ardyn knew all too well how much Prompto loved and cared for him. If he didn’t he was bloody stupid. Prompto was literally a ray of sunshine and now Ardyn was beginning to bring a little darkness the light in their lives. Cor was not having that at all.

When Cor got home, at around midnight, the first thing he said to Ardyn was: “He’s not grounded.”

“Yes, he is.” Ardyn argued back, squeezing a stress ball. He had at least 10 broken ones in his lap as well.

“He told me what he was doing, and I am sorry for not texting you I forgot. Anyway Ardyn, he’s not a little kid anymore.”

“But he’s my baby.” Ardyn stated angrily throwing the ball across the room.

Ardyn had come to the conclusion that Bahamut was going to be the biggest dick that the entire universe had ever known and force him and Noctis to end things when Noct turned 30. (The same age Somnus was when he took everything from him and became King) Which meant he only had 17 years left with both Cor and Prompto. That wasn’t enough time. That was nowhere near enough. What happened if Prompto met someone and started his own little family. Ardyn would be a grandad and have to leave them behind as well. Screw that he didn’t even want that. He wanted Prompto to be his baby forever. And right before his eyes, his son was growing up too quickly and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“And he is my baby too. But babies grow up and that is what is happening here.” Cor said, choosing to ignore the broken mirror shards on the floor until Ardyn had calmed down a bit.

“Humph.”

Was the only answer the Marshal got back for that.

_Geez… Ardyn had to fucking calm down. _

Because Ardyn was acting like this, Cor thought the best way to calm him down was to show him affection. He sat on Ardyn’s lap and tactically explained to Ardyn that he had to chill out. This was out of their hands and that it was upsetting Cor too but every parent that had ever lived had gone through this. Even Mors had a mini-crisis when Regis turned 21. But that was because Mors thought Regis was going to stab him in the back so he could ascend to the throne quicker. That man was really messed up. Not to mention how Somnus must be feeling seeing every single one of his children and grandchildren doing the same thing. It was natural, but Ardyn was taking it a little too far.

Once Cor was happy that Ardyn had at least taken on board at least a small part of the lecture he have given him, Cor kissed Ardyn sweetly before getting off his lap. “I’ve got to be in early in the morning, so I am going to bed. And tomorrow, Ardyn Leonis, you are going to say sorry to Prom and unground him. And just to give you some incentive to do so, we are not having sex until you do.”

_No way was that fair!_

Ardyn hated when Cor did that to him.

* * *

Ardyn made up with Prompto and tried to stop worrying about losing him.

It was tough and every time Prompto did something independently the daemons would twist it and slowly start to convince him that Prom didn’t need him. Whenever this happened Ardyn went to find Cor to rationalise it and that worked for a few weeks. That was until Ardyn decided that he would get some advice from Somnus on the matter. Which he knew was a bad idea right from the beginning. But who else knew this pain better than the Founder King of Lucis? At least with Ardyn, he wasn’t going to have to watch Prom get old and die.

_Oh…._

Now Ardyn felt bad for his little brother. Ardyn had to watch it happen to his nieces and nephews but watching that happen to your own grandchildren… that must be so fucking painful.

However, Ardyn’s sympathies left him the moment he stepped on to Somnus’s balcony because he was not only greeted by his brother, he was also greeted by his son.

“Hey, dad!”

Ardyn managed to not narrow his eyes in envy at Somnus and slapped on a smile instead. “Hello, Sunbeam! What are you doing here?”

“Asking uncle Som some advice.” Prompto smiled, not realising how much pain that would cause his already very conflicted immortal parent.

“On what?” Ardyn asked in a darkish tone, one he knew Prom wouldn’t pick up on but Somnus did.

“Ardyn, it’s nothing serious.” Somnus sighed, not wanting to get into trouble for helping his nephew out.

“Don’t worry it’s only weapon training and stuff. No biggy.”

“I could have helped you with that.” Ardyn commented trying his best not to allow his jealousy to consume him.

Prompto laughed. “You did already, remember? But I also wanted Somnus’s opinion. Now I need to go, Noct and I are going to the arcade. Love you both.”

“Prom I can….”

But Prom had already dashed away with a smile plastered across his sunbeam of a face.

And that crushed Ardyn’s heart. Not only was his son no longer looking for his help he was seeking it elsewhere in the form of his brother… and it was just giving Ardyn another reason to despise Somnus. Somnus had taken the throne from him, taken his first chance at a real family and now he was taking Prompto away from him as well. Why was Somnus such a fucking prick! Ardyn did not feel sorry for Somnus anymore for having to watch his children and grandchildren die! He could fuck himself as far as Ardyn was concerned. 

“Don’t be jealous.” Somnus said, not really too bothered with the fact that Ardyn was looking at him as if he was a piece of meat.

“Shut up.” Ardyn growled back.

“Are you really that stupid? Are you honestly scared that he isn’t going to love you anymore because he is asking me for advice?”

“Fuck off Somnus!” Ardyn shouted heading for the exit to be as far away from his brother as he possibly could.

Somnus followed Ardyn and tried to talk a little bit of sense into him, knowing that this was the reason why Ardyn had been acting so strange as of late. “Brother, I am sympathising with you here. I know what it feels like when your child starts becoming independent. It’s normal, do not worry about it.”

Ardyn opened the door and shouted at the top of his lungs at his younger brother, not caring that a wave of the glaive and guard had walked passed. “Do you? Because you know everything don’t you? You have gotten everything you have ever wanted, and it still isn’t enough for you! You are not taking my son away from me too! Leave Prompto alone!”

Ardyn walked away and everyone who happened to walk past the immortal daemon, either hurried along or looked away from him not wanting to be at the other end of his rage.

Somnus stepped out of his rooms and called out after him. “Ardyn stop acting like a child! Ardyn?! Ardyn?! Why do I even bother helping you I will never know?!”

* * *

“You do it then.”

“Marshal Leonis.” Regis inhaled sharply as he had just insulted a member of the council. Again. For the third time in the last 10 minutes.

Cor looked at Clarus for support. When the Shield responded with a nod, Cor turned his attention back to the council to tell them what utter idiots they were being. “Going to Niflheim now in the middle of winter is a stupid idea.”

“The enemy won’t know that we are coming.” Lord Dolor said with confidence. He did not like the fact that the Marshal had yet again undermined him.

“Yeah, and the men you want to send will be dead in a few days. We are not trained enough to fight in such cold conditions.”

“I agree with Marshal Leonis. We can not afford to lose anyone from the Glaive or the Guard. And as the leader of the Crownsguard, I am not sending any of them out there.” Clarus said defending Cor’s every word. Sometimes the council were completely fucking clueless. And that was a nicer term for them.

“The element of surprise might tip the war in our favour.” Lord Aevum said, not fully in support of Dolor but neither of them liked Cor all that much and he was happy to try and make the Marshal look like a fool.

“And if we leave them to their own devices they will grow in strength.”

“Are you lot really that stupid?” Cor laughed ready to scream at them.

“Leonis, stop being rude.” Regis ordered, failing to use his title to show Cor that he was on the verge of kicking him out, leaving only himself and Clarus to sort this out. And Regis knew he had to calm this situation down before Cor or Lord Dolor started to give each other death threats. “Okay… can we all just calm down…”

Regis’s request was denied when Ardyn stormed into the room. The King made a silent prayer of thanks, not to the Six (since they had chosen Noct to be the King of Light he no longer had any respect for them), that Ardyn had come in when he had. Maybe Ardyn could sort this out.

“Uncle, am I glad to see you, can you please help us out here?”

“Not right now.” Ardyn shook his head and stood beside Cor, placing his hands on the table. Not caring that anyone else was present he openly and very loudly said. “Cor, I want another baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ardyn >~< Don't worry your son still loves you!!!!


	2. The Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out some much sadder than I was expecting but... it is Whumpober. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Cor looked at Ardyn to see if he was joking.

_This must have been a joke, right? _

But there was no hint humour on Ardyn’s face, he was being deadpan serious. At a loss of how to respond to that Cor looked at Regis for help, and Regis was staring back at him probably waiting to hear his reply. In fact, everyone was staring at Cor. Why was everyone so fucking nosey and why did Ardyn have to come and ask him that now? This was a private thing, not something that should be said in front of the entire Lucian council! Ardyn was so lucky that Cor loved him to bits because Cor did not like being forced into embarrassing situations and that was exactly what Ardyn had just landed him in.

Once he got over the initial shock, Cor stared at Ardyn again. “Couldn’t you have waited until after this meeting was over before springing that on me?”

“No. What are you arguing about anyway?” Ardyn questioned, having no shame as to what he had just done.

“Sending the guard and glaive to Niflheim.” Regis answered quickly, he was very interested in what Cor had to say on the matter. Everyone was.

Ardyn shook his head waving his hand like he was dismissing the subject completely. “Stupid idea. Don’t even waste your breath on discussing it, and if Somnus hears anyone saying that he will make Regis fired the person who suggested it. Now, Cor come with me.”

Ardyn took hold of Cor’s arm and guided him to his feet so they could have a proper chat about this. And because Cor wanted to know what the hell was going through Ardyn’s head, he happily got to his feet and allowed his husband to guide him to one of the spare conference rooms. Once they were in the safety of the four walls and Ardyn was certain that no one had followed them to listen in on their conversation Ardyn repeated what he had said a couple of moments ago.

“I want another baby.”

“I got that. And I think the entire council got that too.” Cor said with a hint of anger. He did not like it when people got into his business, and because the council hated Cor they were going to do just that. “Ardyn… why?”

“Because I want more children, don’t you?”

“No.”

That may have been a little blunt but at this moment in time Cor wasn’t really concerned with how he was talking. He was more concerned with getting to the bottom of Ardyn’s rather stupid and rash decision. They couldn’t have another baby! That was out of the question!

“Wouldn’t it be nice to have another little one running around the house? Making us both fear for their lives, while we ensure that they have the best life we can offer them.” Ardyn smiled softly, taking one of Cor’s hands in his and it swaying to from side to side, trying to get Cor on board with his idea.

It wasn’t working.

Cor did not want a baby.

With Prompto, his adoption papers were already signed before he was fully on board with the idea and Cor hardly saw or spent much time with his son now. And putting a baby into the mix may make Prom feel left out and Cor would never get to spend as much time as he would like with this potential child Ardyn was planning on having. It wouldn’t be fair on the baby, it wouldn’t be fair on Prom and it wouldn’t be fair on either Ardyn or Cor. Having a baby was not a practical or beneficial decision for anyone. Cor had to make Ardyn see that.

Cor lent up against the table, still holding onto Ardyn’s hand. “No. Quite frankly I don’t want to deal with that stress again.”

“But it will be worth every second of it, I swear.” Ardyn pleaded, placing his free hand on Cor’s chest while giving him eyes filled with sorrow.

Cor let out a sigh and held onto Ardyn’s face, knowing full well this was not what Ardyn wanted. The reasoning behind this request was because of the feeling of neglect Ardyn had been feeling lately. That was never a good reason to have a baby.

“You’re upset about Prom.” Cor concluded and looked into Ardyn’s eyes as they changed from hope to hurt.

“No.”

“Yes, you are. A baby is not going to help how you are feeling. Because once that baby gets to the age Prom is now, you will want to adopt another, and I will be 53 years old by then. Not to mention the fact you might not even be there to see them get to that age.”

Ardyn grabbed onto Cor’s hand and looked down at the floor. In a low and sadden tone he confirmed Cor’s theory. “I don’t want him not to want me anymore.”

Cor laughed and made Ardyn look at him. “Where the hell did you get that idea from? Of course, he wants you. He loves you. You are his dad.”

“Doesn’t feel like it anymore.”

Cor gave Ardyn a kiss before giving him a hug. Ardyn got himself into unhealthy ruts sometimes. It would be nice if Ardyn didn’t do this to himself, but then again Cor was just as bad at not telling people when one of his migraine’s started to come on. They should definitely work on expressing themselves in these areas in the future. 

Cor continued to give Ardyn a comforting hug. “Ass Hat… he is growing up. I mean, look at all your nephews and nieces, I bet most of them wanted their parents with them all the way up until their death and beyond.”

“… they did.” Ardyn nodded, burying his face in Cor’s shoulder.

“Prom is exactly the same, he just wants to socialise and find out who he is without us looming over him. It doesn’t mean that he loves us any less. And he knows he can always come to us for the important things. We aren’t losing him Ardyn. I promise.”

“You might not be. But I am.”

Cor rolled his eyes pulling away from Ardyn before he grabbed onto his shoulders and lightly shook him. Ardyn was just a stubborn arse sometimes.

“No. Don’t be stupid. You’re not losing him.”

“Yes, I am. I have to kill his best friend. He is going to hate me.”

_Finally! _

Cor was getting somewhere! But that was something they honestly needed to talk about again and include Prom into the conversation. But Ardyn was very wrong if he thought Prom was going to hate him. Prom was a literal sunbeam, who couldn’t hate on anyone.

“No, he could never hate you. Ever. We are his dads and he will always love us. You can be very silly sometimes, you know that?”

* * *

Ardyn teleported himself home as he said he wanted to be alone for an hour or two, leaving Cor to face a very nosy King and Shield on his own. So much for standing by each other in everything they did, maybe they needed to go over their wedding vows again? And as soon as Cor stepped out the door Regis and Clarus were standing outside waiting for him.

“So….” Clarus asked dying to know what decision the pair had come too.

“We are not having another baby.”

Regis’s face dropped and he gave Cor a sad expression. “That’s a shame.”

“No, it isn’t.” Cor said, and if Regis knew the reasoning behind Ardyn’s bright idea, the King would agree with him.

“I wanted another nephew.” Regis whined.

Gods! Why were all the Caelum such whiny bitches when they couldn’t get their own way? Cor was so glad Prom wasn’t like that.

“You’re not getting one from me.”

With that Cor left, leaving Regis and Clarus in the hallway to talk some more. And when Cor was out of sight, Clarus held his hand out in front of Regis.

“I told you he wouldn’t cave in.”

“You’re my Shield you are meant to protect me and stop me from making stupid bets.” Regis huffed, not wanting to give up the 50 Gil he had promised Clarus if Cor rejected Ardyn’s proposal. And he had.

“And… you’re my best friend. And best friend’s gamble on their other best friend’s personal life. So, cough up King King.”

Regis muttered something ungodly to himself and slapped the money into Clarus’s hand before walking away in a strop. He did not want to see Clarus for the rest of the day.

* * *

Cor called Prompto to meet him in a café and when his son arrived, Cor told him exactly how Ardyn had been feeling, but not Ardyn’s solution to the problem. Cor had a feeling Prom would like the idea of having a younger sibling and Cor had only just got the idea out of Ardyn’s mind. He did not want Prom reinforcing the idea into his dad’s head. Cor also pointed out that Prom should not feel guilty about wanting to spend time with Noctis, Gladio and Ignis, because it was Ardyn’s mind working against him and Prom’s behaviour was very normal for his age group.

Prom being Prom, he understood what his dad was telling him and asked if they could go home and see Ardyn before he flooded the kitchen to try and relax himself. That had happened a few times in the past and they could really do without a repeat of that.

When they got home, Prom ignored Cerbie and ran over to Ardyn to give him one of the biggest hugs in the world. Prompto was a little sad that he had inadvertently made his dad feel like this, but just like Cor said Prom wasn’t to blame. The things in Ardyn’s head were.

Still hugging Ardyn, and receiving a giant hug back, Prompto laughed. “I thought you were meant to be smart. Of course, I am always gonna want and love you dad!”

“I told you.” Cor smirked when he saw the relief wash over Ardyn’s face.

That was all Ardyn needed to hear. Hearing Prom saying that was enough to get the daemons to shut up and allow him to think for himself. Cor and Prom were right. He was being stupid…. Ardyn wasn’t going to admit that.

Prompto stopped hugging Ardyn and nervously started fiddling with his fingers. He was nervous as he was about to admit something to his dad's that had been troubling him for a while. “If I am honest, I thought by now you two would grow tired of looking after me.”

“What?” Ardyn questioned with a hint of fear, automatically feeling very overprotective of his son. How could he even think that?

“Well… I am not exactly the most normal kid around. I mean I am a clo..”

“You are not allowed to call yourself that in our presence.” Ardyn said cutting Prom off before he could finish the word ‘clone’.

Ardyn and Cor told Prompto the true nature of his birth when he was 13 years old. It was a very hard topic to talk about for all of them, but they told Prom it didn’t mean they loved him any less and he was nothing like the man that he was cloned from. But they also agreed not to say that word. Because, to all the important people in Prom’s life, he wasn’t a clone. He was Prompto Leonis. He was his own person, the loveliest person they had ever met, hence the reason that word was banned.

But being reminded of that gave Prom an idea. “If I am not allowed to call myself that then you aren’t allowed to think that I won’t need or want you anymore dad.”

Cor loved Prom so much. He was the sweetest person he had ever known, but damn he could act as witty and cocky as both his dads sometimes. “That’s a fair enough deal. And again, don’t call yourself that again Prom. You are our son and that is all that matters to us.”

Prom happily nodded at Cor’s words.

Which made Ardyn smile, and without warning, he opened his arms up and pulled his husband and son in for a massive hug. “Come here my darlings.”

“GROUP HUG!” Prompto cheered happily joining in with the hug.

At first, Cor tensed up, but only for a split second. That was just something he did whenever anyone took him off guard, but in the privacy of his own home he happily accepted and joined in with the hugging. That was until he felt a paw scrape at his leg. Cor moved his head to the side and smiled at the daemon dog, who wanted to be let into the circle.

“I think Cerbie wants a hug too.”

Even if Cerbie had felt left out of the hugging session it didn’t matter after Cor had said that. As he was now receiving three times the fuss than he would have got if he had joined in, to begin with. Cerbie loved his family and they all loved him.

* * *

“No way! I never get told anything!” Prom gasped as he and Noctis walked down the street in the dark.

Which they were not meant to be doing alone. But they managed to lose Gladio about 10 minutes ago and decided it would be cool for Noct to get a taste as to what freedom was like.

“I only heard what Somnus and my dad said.” Noctis replied, remembering what his dad and grandad had been sulking about this morning.

Apparently, both of them wanted Ardyn and Cor to adopt another baby and they were both disappointed that it wasn’t happening. It made Noctis laugh as he called the pair ‘a couple of sad old fools’. Which earnt him a trip to Ignis for an extra history lesson for being rude to his dad and grandad. If Ardyn was there, Noct knew his uncle would have backed him up. Oh well, at least he knew the textbook reason as to why they were given the surname of ‘Lucis Caelum’ now. There was no doubt to the Prince that Ardyn would give him the real reason tomorrow. History was confusing, especially when there was always two or more reasons for everything. 

“I think it would be cool to have a sibling.” Prompto said with a shrug. It was a shame that Cor had rejected the proposal. 

“I thought I was your brother.” Noctis shoved Prom acting offended by Prom’s statement.

Prom put his hands in the air. “You are dude! No one could replace the sleepy Prince of Lucis.”

“I know. I am priceless.” Noct smirked as he continued to tease Prom.

“I just meant a younger sibling. But with the whole destiny stuff between you and dad, I guess it would be pointless.”

“Probably.”

The two Princes turned the corner and immediately regretted not having Gladio with them. As standing by the statue of the Rogue Queen was Ray, Cato and Linus. The three boys in Noct’s and Prom’s class that hated the pair. And considering that they weren’t in school or didn’t have the safety of Gladio, Ignis or a guard or glaive with them, they knew they had to leave. And they had to leave now. 

“Noct. We better go.” Prompto said stopping in his tracks.

“Yep.” Noct nodded, getting ready to turn around.

But it was too late. The trio had already seen them.

“WAIT! No way! Look boys it’s the little Princes off out on a walk.” Ray taunted as he ran over to Prom and Noct and blocked them from leaving.

Cato and Linus came up from behind Noct and Prom so that they were trapped in between the three. Noctis could phase or warped out of there but he was not about to leave Prom and even though the pair had received quite a bit of training in their lives, they did not want to fight a couple of bullies for no good reason. And Prompto promised himself he would never swoop down to these punks level and use his powers on them, or let them know he had them.

This was not good.

Prom started to get nervous and in the least shaky voice, he could muster he addressed Ray. “Ray, we don’t want any trouble.”

“Well, you’ve got trouble sunshine.” Ray laughed, taking a step closer and Cato and Linus did the same.

“Leave Prom alone!” Noctis demanded, defending Prom.

He hated it when anyone went for Prom because Prompto hadn’t done anything wrong and Ardyn and Cor were going to be a bugger to calm down when they finally found out that this prick had been giving the pair trouble. 

“What is the crippled Prince of Lucis gunna do about it?” Ray laughed again, knowing that would upset Noctis.

“You’re nothing without your Shield.” Cato joined in, loving when they made Noctis feel as helpless as he saw himself as.

“What are you doing out here anyway? You’re not even supposed to be out on your own?”

Prompto saw the defeated look on Noctis’s face and it broke his heart. That accident only happened 6 years ago, and the pain of the incident and the trauma of Tenebrae still haunted the Prince. That was not on. It didn’t matter if they didn’t like Noctis, bringing that up was outright cruel and Prom found the courage to be brave enough to stand in front of Noct and stick up for him.

And being the kind person Prom was, he was not rude at all. “Look Ray. We haven’t done anything, so can you just…”

Prompto didn’t get to finish his sentence as Ray pushed him to the ground to silence him. Prompto fell with a thud and wacked his head on the road. 

“PROM!” Noctis cried, bending down to inspect the damage. Luckily, Prom hadn’t cut his head open. Because if he had Ardyn was going to have murder on his mind when he found out about this.

“Stay out of this you dirty Niff.” Linus spat, laughing at what had just happened.

“You should go back to Niflheim were you belong.” Ray ordered, also knowing that was a sore spot for the blonde-haired Prince.

That made Noctis snap.

Noct stood up and pushed Ray in the chest, growling at him. “Prompto belongs here in Insomnia!”

“Says who?” Ray growled back, not liking the fact Noctis was fighting back.

“Me!”

“Alright then!” Ray shouted back raising his fist to punch Noctis in the face.

And before he could deliver the blow there was a daemonic growl coming from behind the bully before the 14-year-old boy fell to the ground as Cerbie jumped on his back and gently got a hold of his arm in one of his strong jaws. While one of Cerbie’s heads held Ray down the other two barked aggressively at Linus and Cato forcing the pair to run away like the cowards they were. 

“AHHHHH!” Ray screamed in terror, even though Cerbie was doing nothing but holding him in place.

“CERBIE!!” Noctis shouted fearing the worst.

“Boy drop Ray! NOW!” Prompto ordered completely mortified as he had accidentally summoned Cerberus to come to his and Noct’s aid. Prompto didn’t mean too, he just wanted to protect Noctis and Cerbie was the first thing that came to mind.

Cerberus growled at the boy underneath him letting go of his arm and allowed Ray to flee for his life. And when Cerbie let go, there were clear red stains on his pearly white teeth.

“Oh no…” Prompto whispered as he hung on to Cerbie knowing that this was bad.

Noctis got out his phone and call Gladio to tell him what had happened and to come and find them ASAP.

* * *

Noctis and Prom knew that they couldn’t keep this a secret. And as soon as Gladio got there he told them they had to call Ardyn and Regis now to get this sorted. And because Ardyn was the only one with the ability to get there in the speed of light Prompto had to make the scariest call off his life and told his dad what had happened and that he had summoned Cerbie in public and because of his actions someone was hurt.

Which did not end well.

Ardyn took all three of the boys and Cerbie to the Citadel and shouted at all four of them for 10 minutes straight. Telling them how disappointed he was in Gladio for losing the Princes, how angry he was at Noctis and Prom for running away from the Shield, how mad he was at Prom for summoning Cerbie and how distraught he was at Cerbie for biting someone without being told too. Luckily, for that bully, it was the middle head that had bitten him. As that was the tamest of the bunch and that one couldn’t give people the scourge through its bite. If it had been the left one, that boy would be needing to take a trip to Tenebrae. Once Ardyn had composed himself, Ardyn marched them to Regis and Clarus and left Cerbie’s in Cor’s care while they discuss what to do.

But the thing was Regis already knew what had happened. The boys parent had filed a complaint and now the council was aware that Cerberus was in Insomnia and there was only one thing that the family and the council wanted.

They wanted Cerbie to be put down.

Ardyn, Cor, Prompto, and Noctis were not about to allow that to happen.

Ardyn called Cor and told him to not let anyone in his office so that they could keep Cerberus safe. Regis told him it was pointless and if they didn’t do this, the council were going to have to take action against Prompto for summoning and allowing a daemon in the city.

Regis didn’t want to do this and Noctis broke his heart when he cried begging his dad to reconsider. But there was nothing else he could do.

Thankfully, Cor had the bright idea to call Somnus and get him involved. The council were scared of the Founder King as he was immortal and he could overrule whatever anyone said if he wanted too. Somnus did overruled what the council had said but they had to come to an agreement and that was Cerbie was not allowed to be in Insomnia anymore. The main thing was he wasn’t going to die but when Somnus told Ardyn and Prompto that, they both screamed at him telling him to do more. Begging the Founder King to allow them to keep Cerbie. He was apart of the family and they needed him. But Regis and Clarus agreed and they told Noctis, Ardyn, Prompto and Cor to say goodbye.

Noctis wept as he gave Cerbie a hug and then locked himself in his room refusing to talk to Regis for the decision he had made. 

From there, Ardyn took Cor, Prom, and Cerbie home so they could spend one final night together before the inevitable happened.

“Goodbye boy… I am… sorry. I love you. Please don’t forget me.” Prompto sniffed, tears streaming from his face as he clung on to Cerbie not wanted to let him go. “You are the best dog in the world, and no one is ever gonna replace you. You are such a good boy.”

Prom’s chest tightened as Cerbie kissed him, telling Prom he would never forget him and that he forgave and loved him too. Prompto felt so guilty and wrapped three of Ardyn’s red scarves around the dog’s neck as a parting gift. It was the least Prom could do after everything this brilliant dog had done for him. Like, keeping him safe at night, being there when Prom didn’t want Ardyn or Cor to know when he was crying, making him laugh and build so many wonderful memories with him. This was so fucking heart-breaking. Prom felt like this was all his fault.

Once Prom let him go, Cerbie ran up to Cor and started to lick his face.

Cor held his breath, not wanting Cerbie to leave. He loved him so much and Cerbie had been such a support for him over the past 4 years. “I am going to miss you too boy. And I didn’t mean to be spiky towards you to begin with. I love you so much.”

Cerbie gave him a happy bark and sat on his feet for the final time as Cor scratched all three of his heads. There didn’t need to be anything else said between the pair. But they would never forget each other and that was when Cerbie turned to Ardyn. He got off Cor’s feet and accepted the fact he had to leave.

Ardyn didn’t say his goodbyes in front of Cor and Prom. He took Cerbie to the desert and let his tears of heartbreak fall when Cerbie gave him a hug. This had been about the seventh time that the pair and been separated and now it was going to be the last.

They knew they were never going to see each other again.

“Be good Cerbie. And… And… get in a cave before the sun comes up boy. It is one thing leaving you, and it is another thing not having you on this planet anymore. I love you, my wonderful doggy.” Ardyn said sadly, still hugging Cerbie like his life depended on it.

Cerbie licked Ardyn’s face, whimpering before backing away. The dog wanted to cry to be allowed to stay but it would just make things more painful. Before he saw the teary and distraught look on his master’s face, Cerbie ran away.

Never to see Ardyn or the rest of his family ever again.

* * *

Ardyn, Cor, and Prom didn’t talk when Ardyn returned.

The pain of losing the most loyal dog known to mankind was too upsetting for mindless chatter on something they couldn’t change.

At school, Prompto and Noctis kept their heads low and kept to themselves, very upset by what had happened. Whereas, Cor and Ardyn refused to talk to Regis, Clarus, and Somnus for what they had forced them to do. It may have been better than the alternative but that was their dog. And they just couldn’t face the people who had forced Cerbie away. Not a word was said between Ardyn and Cor at work either.

And when all three of them got home they didn’t greet each other. They just sat in silence until Prompto had a breakdown saying that he was sorry for the mess that he had caused. Cor and Ardyn told Prom it wasn’t his fault and that keeping Cerbie was a mistake right from the beginning.

This was the reality, they had to face a life without Cerberus Leonis.

For a while, it would be heart-breaking but they had to face it whether they liked it or not.

At least Cerbie was safe and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOO!!!!! CERBIE!!!
> 
> Sorry!!! >~<


End file.
